


Snap

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [30]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, love is the best reason to overcome pain.Racing Drivers hate needles, so why does Lewis Hamilton's Racing Driver, Snap, keep asking for tattoos?





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.
> 
> This is a corollary to Lewis and Nico in America.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8705173

**Snap**

 

The hallway echoed Snap's scream. He slammed his hand on the table twice and lay perfectly still. The Racing Driver half of the Training pair stepped away from the table where the Champion was cringing and panting. He drew a strained, sucking breath.

"We need to stop," Sabine said. "This is not a normal amount of stress. He is in too much pain."

Madeleine tapped him, [We're going to stop, loved one.]

[No,] Came the tiny whisper from the prone Racing Driver's hand.

"The tattoo isn't even done." Lewis stood up from the chair and came over. He crouched so Snap could see him. The Racing Driver's eyes were red all the way out. [Snap, mate, they want to stop. I'm going to do whatever you want to do. Hand me the pain and I can get you through this.]

Snap shook his head minutely. 'They are mine, Lewis. She is mine. This is from me."

'You want them to start again, then?' He could see from the twitch in Snap's face that he didn't. ‘It doesn’t make it less from you to let me share it,’ Lewis said, he helt his hand out.

The Racing Driver let out a harsh breath and put his hand in his match’s. Lewis hissed at the pain. His tattoo had been uncomfortable, but the residual pain Snap was feeling was worse than ANY part of the actual tattooing had felt for Lewis. [Do it,] Snap said.

They locked eyes and Snap’s jaw set when the needle started again.

Lewis dropped to his knees, fighting back a scream of agony. Their hands squeezed each other. ‘I love you,’ Lewis sent. ‘I will do this as many times as you need.’

He took on more of the pain.

There was only one way to get to the nursery stable, other than giving birth, and that was getting a tattoo.

When it was done, they went down to the nursery stalls.

Madeleine went in and brought out the two infants. Putting one in each of Snap’s arms.

He clutched them to his chest and revved to them, nuzzling against their faces. ‘Lewis, look, Lewis, these are my sons. Prince made these for me! She did such a good job. Look at this one, he looks just like Nico, but kind of like you, and this one looks JUST like you. Look at his nose, it’s JUST like yours.’

Lewis did look. ‘I think he looks just like _you_ , mate. I think that’s how it works.’

He gasped. ‘He does??’

‘They’re your sons.’

‘I will sing to them! So when they grow up, they will always remember, and I will carry my memories of them back to Prince, so she can remember them.’

Lewis pinched his lips. ‘Yeah, that is a good plan.’

_‘Deep in the heart of the stable_   
_The Little Racing Driver dreams of the sun_   
_Someday he will be fast enough_

_No crashes little stallion_   
_Keep the car alive_   
_Stallions who crash never, never leave_   
_Keep your engine beating_

_Outside on the track in the rain_   
_The Little Racing Driver dreams of his win_   
_Someday he will be fast enough_

_No crashes little stallion_   
_Keep the car alive_   
_Stallions who crash never, never leave_   
_Keep your engine beating_

_No one knows what the other Drivers do_   
_Someone crashes and ends your race_

_Now you've crashed little stallion_   
_And your car is gone_   
_Stallions who crash never, never come back_   
_Their engine stops its beating.’_

Lewis found tears in his eyes. His hand brushed across Snap’s back. The song was a familiar one. The lullabye Snap’s mama had sung to he and his brother, when they were foals.

The babies didn’t object to the sad content of the song. All lullabies were sad, but the ones Racing Drivers sang even more so.

He considered the symbol of love and hope that was now a part of their skin.

He put his arm around Snap's shoulders and kissed his cheek. 'Let me take more of the pain, next time. I don't want you to hesitate to ask to come see them. We can have as many tattoos as you like.'

Snap closed his eyes and touched the side of Lewis' face, cradling their heads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
